Sucker Punch
by Isaidyeahh
Summary: Hikari, with the help of four friends, an old man and a handsome stranger, must escape from a mental institution before she is lobotomized. Based on the movie by Zach Snyder.


**So I loooove this movie and I thought to myself why not make an ikarishipping fic based on it. The story doesn't follow the movie exactly, I've changed it quite a bit since the movie lacks romance. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I most definately do not own pokemon nor sucker punch!**

_"It's all a blur. As much as I try I can't seem to piece it all together... My mind must have blocked out all of the memories of what had happened that night. Mother...Gina...both gone...that's all I can recall."_

**THUD**

The teenage girl's head smacked hard against the car window. She instantly woke up, startled and confused at the current situation she was in. She looked over the driver's seat and saw the man that had taken away the two most important people in her life. Matis, her step father. He looked over at her and gave her an evil smile. Hikari's eyes widened in terror, "_What is he doing? Where is he taking me?" _thought Hikari, who started to tremble.

She looked out the window at her surroundings. They had long passed the small town she had grew up in and were now heading towards the countryside.

"_Is he planning on 'disposing' of me out here?" _Hikari thought, shuddering at the idea of the possible torture he would put her through before taking her life. She needed to find a way out. Hikari quickly went to grab the door handle but found that it had been removed.

"Nice try, but you forget I'm two steps ahead of you, little bitch," Matis sneered, making a sharp turn causing Hikari to once again hit her head against the glass. "You bastard!" she cried in pain, which only caused the sadistic man to chuckle.

The rest of the journey consisted of silence and what seemed to be a never ending road filled with turns. She dared not try to escape again, as he would probably have a gun on him and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her...

"Finally," she heard Matis mutter as they reached the top of the hill. Hikari looked out at the enormous building they were approaching, it's gloomy and dark appearance sent shivers down her spine. The car stopped at it's front door, where a group of people dressed in white were waiting for them.

There was a sign off to the right, Hikari's face paled when she read the words etched into the stone.

"Veilstone Assylum For the Mentally Insane"

_"Assylum?" _Hikari mentally screamed, she began to panic. One of the men dressed in white approached the vehicle and opened the passenger side door. He grabbed Hikari and pulled her out, digging his nails into her arms as he did so. She struggled against the man, wiggling, kicking, jerking, trying with all her strength to get away from him. Another man grabbed a hold of Hikari's other arm, then they both proceeded to drag her towards the building, with Matis and the others following behind.

Matis walked up to the front desk of the building and asked the woman sitting behind it for a "sign in" sheet.

"Why have you brought here?" asked the woman as she handed him a piece of paper.

"She shot and killed her sister then tried to shoot me," he said placing a hand over his heart for dramatic effect. He glanced over at Hikari and gave her another evil smile. Her eyes narrowed, "_Liar," _she thought to herself. The police at the time had only heard his side of the story,they had yet to ask her for hers.

Matis filled out the sheet and handed it back to the woman, who motioned the men holding Hikari towards a set of doors. Hikari had given up on struggling, the more she tried to pull away, the deeper they set their nails into her skin. They went through the doors which brought them to another door, but this one was made of bars that were then covered by wires.

The guard saw them approach, one of the men restraining Hikari gave a nod and the guard pressed a button that opened the door. Hikari looked over at the guard, who was lighting a cigarette with a silver lighter. He motioned to the sign behind him that read "Doors will open in case of fire." Hikari took note of this.

They continued until they reached a large, gymnasium like room. The aura of the room gave off one emotion: despair. There were other girls Hikari's age lingering in the room, some were just standing there, staring at the new girl. Others were scattered amongst the few chairs and tables, "playing" board games.

Suddenly a fight broke out between two of the girls sitting at a table. Two other men in white ran towards them and pulled them apart.

"Girls, girls, we have to learn to play nicely now! Don't need to be setting bad examples for the other girls now do we?" said a voice behind them. A skinny, twisted looking man approached them, "Hello, my name is Blue Jones," he said with a toothy smile. Matis shook his hand, "My name is Matis and this here is my troubled step daughter, Hikari," he replied.

"Ah, Hikari. What a beautiful name, it suits you my dear," Blue smiled, lifting Hikari's chin so he could look into her eyes. She jerked away from his touch.

"Aw don't be like that sweetheart. I'm only here to help you," Blue whispered into her ear. She shivered, her instincts were telling her the complete opposite. Matis grabbed Blue and pulled him aside.

"Listen, I need her to 'disappear' if you get what I mean. I need her to appear so messed up, nobody will ever believe a word she says. In fact, it'd be even better if she couldn't remember anything," Matis whispered to him. Blue smirked maliciously, "Well, there is a way we can ' make her disappear, but it's going to cost you something extra."

"What? You little shit, don't think you can hustle me! Bastard!" Matis said in a louder voice, which caused some of the girls to look over at them.

"I'm terribly sorry sir. Thats the price you have to pay, unless you want her blabbing her side of the story to the police," Blue chirped, playing with a key he was wearing around his neck. "Alright," Matis growled, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a wad of cash. Blue's eyes sparkled as he recieved the money and then quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hold on a second," Matis grunted, reaching for Blue who was now stepping away, "what exactly are you planning to do with her?"

"Have you ever heard of a lobotomy?" Blue smirked. Matis grinned, "Why yes, yes I have. But don't you need some sort of authorization for something like that?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," Blue replied casually. Matis nodded, turned and gave Hikari one last look of victory before exiting the room.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head sugar, we're gonna take real good care of you here," Blue smiled to Hikari, tracing the outline of her jaw. He then turned to the men holding Hikari, signaling them to release her. Then he too exited the room, humming a lively tune, with his hand in his pocket.

Hikari was left alone in the room filled with strange girls, misery written all over them. She walked towards one of the empty tables and sat down, resting her head on the table, fighting away tears. She looked up and saw four girls sitting at the table across from hers, each of them looking at her.

The first was one with shoulder length orange hair, next was a brunette with long hair, then came a girl with super short red hair and the last was another brunette with pigtails. The last girl gave Hikari a small smile, before turning her attention to the stage at the back end of the room. The others whispered amongst themselves, gave Hikari a final look and also turned towards the stage.

Hikari looked in the direction they were staring, there appeared a tall, blonde woman dressed in a white lab coat. "Girls! Girls! May I please have your attention please?" she said softly into a microphone, raising her hands above her. Nobody but the four girls and Hikari were paying attention to her.

"HEY! DR. CYNTHIA SHIRONA IS TALKING! PAY ATTENTION!" yelled out one of the men in white yelled into the microphone, causing all the other girls to turn their heads towards the stage.

"Thank you Takeshi, but the yelling wasn't necessary," said Dr. Shirona in a calming voice, she then turned her attention to her audience. "Girls, we are going to be starting therapy sessions. So when I call your name, please come up to the stage."

Dr. Shirona then proceeded to name off girls. One by one they would step up to the stage and sit on a bed while the woman in the white lab coat turned on a large recording machine. She would then say a few words the them softly, step back and began the "therapy."Some of the girls said nothing, but just sat there and stared. Others talked and talked as if they were having a normal conversation, and some had mental break downs and were dragged out through the doors screaming.

Hikari's eyes widened when her name was called, she slowly proceeded to get up and make her way towards the stage...

**Different from the movie, but it still follows the basic plot line. Read and review, please and thank you! :) **


End file.
